The New Elektra
by smokey-gal911
Summary: its been a long time since edwarrd left bella bell is now a intrnational star and secretly a gaurdian for a treasure whom is unknown to her to protect post new moon
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

its been months since edward left and i am still alive and human lately i have discovered that i feel betre when i sing. i have written a couple of songs and tonight i hope i will be discoverd by a scout this is my first gig i waited to be called on stage " and now for our listening pleasure i present Bella Jackson" i ran out on stage with a big smile plastered on my face "are you guys ready to rock tonight!" i began to sing one of my favorite songs _going under_ i wrote this a week after he left i began to sing

Now I will tell you what I've done for you -  
50 thousand tears I've cried.  
Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you -  
And you still won't hear me.  
(going under)  
Don't want your hand this time - I'll save myself.  
Maybe I'll wake up for once (wake up for once)  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom

I'm Dying again

I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under

Blurring and stirring - the truth and the lies.  
(So I don't know what's real) So I don't know what's real and what's not (and what's not)  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
So I can't trust myself anymore

I'm Dying again

I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through

I'm...

So go on and scream  
Scream at me I'm so far away (so far away)  
I won't be broken again (again)  
I've got to breathe - I can't keep going under

I'm Dying again

I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through

I'm going under (going under)  
I'm going under (drowning in you)  
I'm going under

the song ended and the crowed went wild screaming encor encor i sang another song and thats how Bella Jackson became famous i went off stage a scout was there waiting for me "miss Jackson i think you were great and i would like to hear you in a studio" befor he could say more i piped up "yes! i would love that" he handed me his card and left i was so exited but now it was time to go home and to go to bed wich means nightmares and tears i got out of my chevy and let myself inside. charlie had died recently of a heart attack so the house is completly mine i draped my leather jacket over the couch and climbed the stairs to my room i got myself undressed and sat up trying fight the urge to go to sleep but i soon gave up and laid myself down and let the pain tears and nightmares engulf me


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

emmet had been running around the living room for the past hour yelling like a seven year old kid i left the house to get some time alone as i was walking past this theater i saw this poster of a girl with the words in fancy blood red writing _Bella Jackson _i knew that it couldent be bella my bella shes safe in forks but the more i examined the girl i realised it was my bella i went up to a ticket booth "can i get seven tickets to bella jackson" the girl gave me the tickets "is she good?" i asked the girl looked at me dumbfounded "good? dude she is awsome i love her music heres her cd i can see you havent even heard her" she handed me a cd "um thank you" "your welcome" i ran home to hear the cd as soon as i got home i went to my room and inserted the cd into the stereo and i heard dark music start

In This World You Tried  
Not Leaving Me Alone Behind  
There's No Other Way  
I'll Pray To The Gods: Let Him Stay

The Memories Ease The Pain Inside  
Now I Know Why

All Of My Memories  
Keep You Near  
It's All About Us  
Imagine You'd Be Here  
All Of My Memories  
Keep You Near  
The Silent Whispers  
The Silent Tears

Made Me A Promise I'd Try  
To Find My Way Back In This Life  
I Hope There Is A Way  
To Give Me A Sign You're Okay  
Reminds Me Again  
It's Worth It All  
So I Can Go Home

All Of My Memories  
Keep You Near  
It's All About Us  
Imagine You'd Be Here  
All Of My Memories  
Keep You Near  
The Silent Whispers  
The Silent Tears

Together In All These Memories  
I See Your Smile  
All The Memories I Hold Dear  
Darling You Know I Love You Till The End Of Time

All Of My Memories  
Keep You Near  
It's All About Us  
Imagine You'd Be Here  
All Of My Memories  
Keep You Near  
The Silent Whispers  
The Silent Tears

alice and emmet and the rest of the family were in the door way now "dude now your going emo" emmet said "im not going emo im listening to bella sing" "what!" they all said in unison "i found out shes singing tonight i bought tickets and the girl at the booth gave me this cd" i listened to her she was mad at me murdurously mad and i for one dont blame her i left her broke her heart i was stupid "edward are you sure its bella?" alice asked "yes" i handed her the cd "oh my goodness what has happend to her"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

we went inside the theater and alice went to go get t-shirts i was standing in the cornor untill i heard music and glass i looked up to see bella on the bar singing i felt awful i turned my angel into a monster.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

i was selling t-shirts when this girl came up to me i recongnised her as alice "hey how much are t-shirts?" i showed her a list of prices "oh well i need two mens and one medum wemens" i gave her the shirts then the crowd started to go awal i started to sing so they to would calm down

Catch me as I fall  
Say you're here and it's all over now  
Speaking to the atmosphere  
No one's here and I fall into myself  
This truth drives me  
Into madness  
I know I can stop the pain  
If I will it all away if i will it all away

edward was stairing at me he diserves this trauma for what he did to me i began to dance like a stripper and my fans began to go nuts edwards mouth hung wide open i smirked at that as i continued to sing

Don't turn away  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
Don't try to hide  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
Don't close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the light  
(Never sleep never die)

I'm frightened by what I see  
But somehow I know  
That there's much more to come  
Immobilized by my fear  
And soon to be  
Blinded by tears  
I can stop the pain  
If I will it all away if i will it all away

Don't turn away  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
Don't try to hide  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
Don't close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the light  
(Never sleep never die)

i gave edward a deadly stare as some people called it and he looked at me i dismised him and gave him an even eviler look

Fallen angels at my feet  
Whispered voices at my ear  
Death before my eyes  
Lying next to me I fear  
She beckons me  
Shall I give in  
Upon my end shall I begin  
Forsaking all I've fallen for  
I rise to meet the end

i began to dance like a nut again to the guitaur solo and let all my worries sliped away as i continued to sing

Don't turn away  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
Don't try to hide  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
Don't close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the light  
(Never sleep never die)

Don't turn away  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
Don't try to hide  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
Don't close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the light  
(Never sleep never die)

Don't turn away  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
Don't try to hide  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
Don't close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the light  
(Never sleep never die)

Servatis a pereculum.  
Servatis a maleficum

"you guys ready to rock tonight lets get this party started!"

I am the comfortable secure  
The definition of this western world  
And I have perfected deceit  
Even I believe I'm above saving  
I'll never let You see

I am the broken  
I am the bruised  
I am the poor ones  
I have been used.

edward gave me an astonished look i looked at him close to crying i needed him when he left and jacob had hurt me i didnt look at him i let my head drop to the the floor

When I am breathing my last breath  
"Come and save me" I will cry to You  
'Cause pride has not let me say

I am the broken  
I am the bruised  
I am the poor ones  
I have been used.

Bring me to my knees,  
Why does it take so much pain for me to see?  
If strength is only fond when I am on my knees,  
Why is it so hard to show that I am weak?

i began to head bang then i stopped and sang again

I am the broken  
I am the bruised  
I am the poor ones  
I have been used.

i lifted my head every one was looking at me like i was strange "this next song is to the vampire who i loved and left me for dead and to the person who raped me!" there were many gasps and i began to sing

I will not make the same mistakes that you did

I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery

I will not break the way you did

You fell so hard I've learned the hard way,

to never let it

get that far

Because of you I never stray

too far from the sidewalk

Because of you I learned to play

on the safe side So I don't

get hurt Because of you I find it

hard to trust Not only me,

but everyone around me Because of

you I am afraid I lose my way

And it's not too long before you point it out I

cannot cry Because I know that's weakness in your eyes

I'm forced to fake, a smile, a laugh Every day

of my life My heart can't possibly break

When it wasn't even whole to start with Because of

you I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you I learned to play on the safe side

So I don't get hurt Because of you I find it hard to trust

Not only me, but everyone around me Because of you

I am afraid I watched you die I heard you cry

Every night in your sleep I was so young

You should have known better than to lean

on me You never thought of anyone else

You just saw your pain And now I cry In the

middle of the night For the same damn thing

Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you I learned to play on the safe side So I don't get hurt

Because of you I tried my hardest just to forget

everything Because of you I don't know how to

let anyone else in Because of you I'm

ashamed of my life because it's empty

Because of you I am afraid

Because of you Because of you

i sang hard with all my energy and heart and soul i knew i got my message out and i hope they would get the picture that im never leting any of them back in "my next song goes to edward cullen!"

Please, please forgive me but I won't be home again

Maybe someday you'll look up and barely conscious

you'll say to no one isn't something missing? You won't

cry for my absence, I know you forgot me long ago

Am I that unimportant? Am I so insignificant?

Isn't something missing? Isn't someone missing me?

Even though I'm the sacrifice you won't try for me,

not now though I die to know you love me

I'm all alone Isn't someone missing me?

Please, please forgive me but I won't be home again

I know what you do to yourself I breathe deep and cry out

Isn't something missing? Isn't someone missing me?

Even though I'm the sacrifice you won't try for me, not now

though I die to know you love me I'm all alone

Isn't someone missing me?

i was now going to sing what he caused me and this should wake him up from his stupidness

And if I bleed, I'll bleed knowing you don't care

and if I sleep just to dream of you I'll wake without you there

Isn't something missing? Isn't something...

Even though I'm the sacrifice you won't try for me not now

though I died to know you love me I'm all alone

Isn't something missing? Isn't someone missing me?

soon the concert was over and i was signing cds and all with my head down until i heard a velvet voice say my name i kept my head down and held back the tears "bella?" i looked up to see edward i couldent contain the tears i broke down cooper my manager came out and told everyone to go home i went to my dressing room and grabed my stuff and i went out to the parking lot still trying to stop crying ther were some guys in the parkinglot "hey sexy" "leave me alone" "oooh fiery just the way i like them" the stranger grabed me "ahhh let me go put me down!"


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

edwards pov:

i heard screaming and i knew it was bella i ran twoards the sound three men were beating her kicking her in her sides as she screamed the rest of my family were behind me when they saw what i was seeing emmet and jasper took out the guys as i scooped bella up she was moaning her head tossing from one side to the other "_please.... please... stop no... more....please_" i knew they had hurt her really bad cause bella dosent beg she wouldnt i ran at inhuman speed to the hospital "somebody help me!"

bellas pov:

_beep...beep...beep..._

"carlisle im worried shes not waking up" carlisle? "edward dont worry she'll be fine its only been two hours" edward? everything was black i couldent see anything but i could hear everything i must be dreaming edwards always in my dreams my eyes opened my hand touched my face and fell to my side "bella?" "ed-edw-edwar..." he took my hands "shhh... its okay im here your safe" "wha-what happend?" "dont worry about it" i layed back down "im dreaming again arnt i please dont let me wake up this time tell me i have died and im with you" "bella thats not funny your not dead" then i heard a sound from the front of the room "em-met" "hey baby sister" i got up and went to the bathroom i puked edward came up from behind me and put his arms around my waist i flinched he tried to put his arms around my waist again and i without thinking began to attack him with all my strength and i was kicking punching roundhouse kicking i saw my jacket i grabed the three pronged knife that always hid in it edward then put his hands up and edged towads me as i backed my self into a corrnor "st-stay away" the rest of the cullens looked at me with fear on thier faces "bella put the knife down" "no just stay away from me" i cowered in the cornor wimpering i let the knife rest in my hand pointed downwards then i saw edward edge nearer i let it flip upwards in my hand back to its original position "bella. drop. the. knife." i pulled the other out of the jacket and began to fight edward was dodging my attempts to strike all this fighting became so easy and constent since jacob had raped me "dont touch me dont look at me im a fool a stupid girl fighting for no reason but cant stop for fear and pain all i want to do is die like my father and never have to deal with this crap i lovved you i trusted you look where that has got me i trusted jacob look whats become of me he raped me you wernt there no one knows i am all alone i have no one else i go into the forests and practice killing to keep my self alive for no flat out reason may just to protect myself from jacob maybe to get my self good!" i ran out the hospital and home knowing edward would be following i ran to my bathroom in my drawer theres blood red corset, red gatchos, and red combat boots i grabed my knifes and inserted a few other weapons and opened the bathroom door to see edward on my bed he looked up to see how i was dressed i drew one of the knifes and edged my way out of the room he followed i did my signature walk out into the forest and stopped in the clearing i fliped the knifes and began runnig again my hair strait and beautiful flying around my face i still ran i looked over my shoulder to see edward still running towards me hes was getting close closer than i liked i had to think fast if i cant run from him i have to fight him i ran towards a tree and ran up it fliping off and landing on my feet in a defending posistion.

"bella please i dont want to hurt you just let me talk" little did edward know that a haun had appeared behind him and lunged towards me i began to fight "well well elektra you have gotton better since i last killed you" edward was about to pounce bullseye but i stopped him by puting up a sheild "its my turn now bullseye!" i said as i dodged his attacts and began doing my own i fliped my daggers slashing every part of him and then he got me my knifes flew out of my hands i ran to catch them edward then realised how much trouble i was in but i had a shield up so he couldent get to me bullseye got to both of my weapons "lets play" he brought out a poker card "pick a card any card" then he threw it at me it slashing my neck i gasped for breath then we walked over to me as i collapsed he tried to grab me i slapped his hands away but he got a hold of me by my neck the shield then let off edward was too late bullseye shoved the knife in my stomache obviouly the family had been at the scene emmet and jasper pounced on bullseye edward quickly knelt by me and tryed to keep me alive "please bella dont do this to me please bella fight" bullseye obviously had escaped jasper and emmet "thats right elektra come on lets go push push push" i slowly bottled my weakness an got up and lunged i was not losing this fight he did not expect me to do that but i shoved my dager into this heart as i whispered in his ear "you faild the treasure is safe" and he died he blew up in green smoke with a sphere of light i collaped to weak to go on edward cought me befor i could hit the ground "bella please please dont leave me" i touched his cheek "i...love...you... my..master ...will be here to... take ...me ...away soon dont...hurt yourself ....stay alive... for me good..bye...ed..ward......" thoes were my last words as my world went black


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

edwards pov:

bella was dieing "bella please please dont leave me" she placed her warm loving hand on my cheek "i...love...you... my..master ...will be here to... take ...me ...away soon dont...hurt yourself ....stay alive... for me good..bye...ed..ward......" bella died. i cryed tearless if that was even possible then some one in white appeared "elektra... you have succeded and for your dedication for the world as a fa ming warrior i grant you kilmiguire the old man placed one hand on her forehead and one hand on her stomach then put them together as to pray then replaced them at that moment a light appeard at her stomach and bella awoke with a gasp "edward!" i grabed her in response i huged her almost crushing her in the making "i thought i lost you" "you did i saw..." bella trailed off "you saw what?" "i dont remeber now nor do i care" "you were succesful elektra" he old man said "but sir thats not possable i didnt even know who the treasure was how can i be sure shes safe"  
"thats where your wrong your the treasure" he responded "me but im not im not a warrior i cant be the prophecy" bella was confused "you are free elektra to be normal but keep yourself safe you mean everything to the world" with all of that said the old man disappeard i scooped bella up and carried her to carlisle he inspected her once wound "lookes like she'll make it your lucky bella a wound like that is the worst to treat"


End file.
